This invention relates generally to visual displays, and, more particularly to a pointer capable of being used at remote locations in conjunction with a viewgraph presentation or the like in which the necessity of the briefer being present at the remote location is eliminated.
The use of visual display systems, and in particular, viewgraph presentations in which particular portions of the viewgraph are to be denoted by the briefer is having increasing significance in both military and non-military applications. Unfortunately, such a presentation results in sizeable costs in travel and man hours in order to provide for the briefer to be present during this visual presentation. Since in many instances the visual presentation forms only a small portion, timewise, of the entire presentation, justification cannot be made for the briefers travel.
Unfortunately, the visual presentation, to be properly understood, often requires the use of a pointer, with the actual physical presence of the briefer being generally required for the proper utilization of the pointer during the presentation. Other portions of the presentation can be successfully accomplished by conference call or the like. Therefore, it is essential for the best utilization of time, personnel and equipment that a remote pointing system be developed for use with such visual presentations, that is, a pointing system that does not require the presence of the briefer at the remote location.